You Could Be Mine
by raycatdo
Summary: During a night out on the town with best friend Jasey, Aberdeen realizes the guy she keeps running into is none other than Izzy Stradlin from the popular band, Guns N Roses! However, it is only when Izzy introduces the girls to the rest of the band that things really take a turn for the scandalous. M for sex, drugs, and rock n roll
1. Chapter 1: Chance Encounter

**Disclaimer: **somehow, I always forget to put these in until later haha _anyway..._I don't own any Guns N Roses songs, band members, anything. The only thing that belongs to me are my characters and how I portray the band members. So don't sue me for all my possessions.

** "Aberdeen!"**

I whipped my head around, my bleach blond hair spilling over my bare shoulder. I beamed when I saw my best friend, Jasey sprinting towards me, her cheeks flushed from the exertion and her black hair trailing behind her. Normally, Jasey and I walked to our jobs together, however, this morning Jasey had been running late after staying out too late on her blind date so I had been forced to leave without her. Now, I'm kind of glad I had. Seeing her run after me in her waitressing uniform was the funniest thing I'd seen in a while.

"Run, Forrest, run!" I teased, slowing to a halt so she that could catch up.

"Ha….ha…you're so…funny," she managed to say in between breaths. She stopped in front of me and leaned over, resting her hands on her knees and breathing heavily.

"Thanks. I do stand-up nights at the bar every Thursday," I did an over exaggerated bow. "Tip your waitresses!"

Jasey rolled her eyes. "Once again, _so_ funny."

"Thanks, I try," I chuckled, continuing to walk slowly until Jasey followed. "You knew you had work today. Why didn't you set an alarm or something?"

Jasey grinned and chose to ignore my question. "Boy, have I got news for you."

I peeked at her out of the corner of my eye. "Oh yeah?"

"Yes, ma'am," her smile widened and she sounded very pleased with herself.

"Do tell."

"You know Pierce?"

I shot her a look. Of course I knew Pierce. He was our hot neighbor who lived across the hall from the apartment Jasey and I shared. I'd only been giving him googly eyes since we had moved in. How could I not know him? "Of course."

"Well, guess who found out what club he goes to pretty much every night?"

I paused and Jasey stopped a few feet ahead of me when she realized I had quit walking. "You're kidding."

Jasey gave me a mischievous wink. "I caught him there last night when I went out on that blind date. At least something good came from that disaster…"

I snorted. "I specifically told you to avoid any and all men who try to find women through newspaper ads."

Jasey blushed. "It was an honest mistake. He seemed really legit at the time…"

"Oh yeah," I laughed, "cuz that isn't sketchy at all."

Jasey clenched her jaw. "Do you want the name of the club or not?"

I gave her a sheepish look and bit my lip. I knew she wouldn't really hold back that kind of information forever, but I knew too much teasing would make her seek revenge on me-something I really didn't have time for. The longer I just sat around wishing I could date Pierce, the more oblivious Pierce seemed to be towards me and the more girls he probably slept around with.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry," I muttered.

Jasey nodded, flipping her black hair over a tan shoulder and continuing on her way. I followed close behind. We walked in silence for a moment, the only sound coming from the busy street beside us and other passersby.

"So," I cut into the silence, awkwardly. "What's the name of the club?"

"You won't need it," her reply was almost immediate. I furrowed my eye brows and opened my mouth to argue, but stopped when Jasey looked back at me, a gleam in her dark brown eyes. "I'll take you there. It'll be like a girls' night."

I couldn't help but smile at that. Between the two of us-both with jobs and bills and college-we didn't get to hang out as much anymore. A girls' night out sounded like music to my ears. "Sounds perfect."

**I sat with my chin resting in my hands. **I had been clocked in at work for nearly two hours, but Sundays were always slow as hell and I desperately needed a pick me up. I glanced around to make sure none of my coworkers were looking before I began the process of making myself a vanilla cappuccino. As the delicious brew began filling into my cup, I heard a deep "ahem".

I instantly froze where I stood and winced. _Please don't be my boss. Please don't be my boss. Please don't be my…oh. Damn._

As I slowly turned to face the person who had cleared their throat, I realized that the very tall and very thin figure before me was not my boss at all but was, in fact, a customer. A very attractive customer. His shaggy black hair was extremely messy-"bedroom hair", as Jasey would say-and hung like a curtain over his sunken, dark eyes. Everything about him seemed thin, his nose, face, and body...everything. Looking down, I saw that all of his clothes were black leather and ripped up denim. He was sex on legs.

"Are you allowed to be doing that?" he teased, nodding at my now filled coffee cup.

"Of course I am," the words came out rushed and I felt my face growing hot. "Employees get free stuff all the time."

He nodded, the smile on his face that told me he wasn't buying anything that I was saying to him.

"Can I help you?" I asked, trying to deflect his attention from the big no-no he had just witnessed.

"Yes, please," he said. "I need an espresso macchiato, two cappuccinos, a black coffee, and an espresso con panna."

I nodded. "Coming right up. A name for the order, please?"

He grinned. "Jeff."

"Jeff," I repeated to myself as I wrote down the name on five separate cups. "Alright, I'll call you up as soon as they're ready, Jeff."

"Thanks, uh…" he leaned over the counter and I recoiled slightly, my face on fire once more as he stared at my chest, searching for my name tag. "Aberdeen? Huh, interesting name."

"Thanks," I muttered. Hurrying to get rid of this guy as quickly as possible, I rushed through the drinks. The black coffee was by far the simplest and I sent a telepathic 'thank you' to the beautiful soul who had had mercy on me and my lazy self. As soon as the final drink was complete, I called out: "Jeff!"

Jeff stood from where he had been seated only a few feet away, an amused smirk on his face after watching me fly through his order. "That was fast."

I nodded. "Glad you enjoyed it."

"I might have to come back sometime," he winked at me. "The service here is great."

He dropped five bucks into the tips jar before picking up his drink carrier and ducking out the door. I watched him until his figure was out of range of the windows that made up most of the front of the building. I was left with only one fleeting thought: _Did he just hit on me?_


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to the VIP Section

**As soon as my shift had ended, I rushed home and saw that Jasey was already half way done getting ready.** Her long, wavy black hair cascaded down her back until it reached the curve of her voluptuous behind, which was only made to look bigger in the slinky black dress she wore that hugged her better than her own mother even could. I felt a twinge of envy at how ginormous her boobs looked. How was I going to get Pierce's attention when I had what looked like a sexy Playboy model for a friend?

"Finally," she muttered as I walked passed her. She was pushing large diamond earrings into her ears. "I thought you had decided to pick up a few more hours."

"Hell no," I muttered, ripping off my uniform and starting up the shower now so it would warm up by the time I had taken my hair down and removed my bra and underwear. "It was so slow today."

"Well, hurry up Abby. I don't wanna' be waiting around forever."

I knew Jasey didn't mean that. She'd wait for me for as long as it took me to get ready. She was just a very impatient person, with a whole "places to go, people to see" kind of attitude. It was a wonder she had remained rooted in LA for so long.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get your thong in a twist," I muttered, shutting the bathroom door in her face and removing the rest of my clothes. I stepped into the shower and gasped in delight at the piping hot water that flowed down my body. Sure, at first the water hurt, but once my skin got used to the temperature, there was no other feeling like it.

By the time I had gotten out, my bronze skin was now a slight shade of red and I laughed when I saw that I slightly resembled a lobster. I jumped at the pounding I heard on the other side of the door.

"Laughing means you're not getting ready!" Jasey's voice jokingly whined.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, mom! I'll hurry up!"

I lifted a towel to my hair and scrunched it until it had gone from soaked to damp, letting it fall in waves and leaving it there to dry. I wrapped the towel around my body and left the bathroom, heading towards my bedroom. As I dug through my dresser drawers, I realized that I had almost nothing nice to wear. I silently prayed that I'd be able to find something in my closet.

I emerged from my bedroom about ten minutes later in an old dress I had bought about two years back but had never really worn. It too, was black just like Jasey's, but mine was strapless and shorter and didn't look as good on my curves seeing as I was only about a B cup. Still, Jasey was beaming as soon as she saw me.

"Mama mia! _That's _a spicy meatball!" she whistled at me.

I clucked my tongue at her. "Just stop right now or I'm turning around and going to bed."

Jasey cackled with laughter and grabbed me by my wrist, pulling me back into the bathroom. "Make-up time!"

I knew next to nothing about make-up, so I sat dumbly on the toilet, letting Jasey attack my face with various brushes and powders. Looking at her painted face, I only guessed that she was going to make me look like a high class hooker.

"Done!" she cheered, pulling away from me so I could stand and look in the mirror. I got onto my feet and gazed at the two of us, standing side by side.

"We look….slutty. But sexy."

Jasey looked extremely proud. "I know. If Pierce doesn't love you after tonight, he's gay."

I smiled at my best friend and began to walk towards the door. "Well I'm ready to go when you are."

"Good, cuz I've been ready to go all day."

**We walked towards the line of people, all of whom were bustling about, hoping to be allowed entry into the club. **The bouncer was a large, bald man with a clipboard who seemed to be going through the line as slowly as possible, allowing very few people in and booting the losers out of the line entirely.

I gulped. "Tough crowd."

Jasey, on the other hand, didn't seem phased in the slightest. "He let me in last night, I'm sure he'll let me in tonight."

"I sure hope so. It'd blow if we came all this way just to be turned down."

We found a place in line and I leaned up against a wall, settling in for what I was sure would be a long wait.

"Hey, got any smokes?" a gruff voice surprised me.

I turned to the speaker and saw that it was a man with poofy black hair, tied up into a pony tail. He donned a leather jacket that was completely unzipped, flashing his bare torso to the world. I couldn't help but think how completely senseless this was. _Dude's gonna' catch a cold…_

"No, sorry, I don't smoke," I admitted.

He shook his head. "Pity. I'm really itchin' for a cig."

I raised an eye brow at him and he looked directly at me with a wide smile. Looking closer, I couldn't help but feel like I had seen this guy from somewhere. I couldn't tell if I had genuinely met him before, or if he just happened to have one of those familiar faces. Still, in case I had met him somewhere, I thought it'd be rude to ask in case I offended him.

"I got some," Jasey interjected. The man and I both watched as she dug through her purse, letting out a triumphant "aha!" as she whipped out a pack of cigarettes.

"Thanks," the man accepted a cigarette from Jasey's outstretched hand, lit it, took a long drag, and beamed. "I needed that. What's a couple of gorgeous girls doing going to a club all alone? No dates tonight?"

I cringed a little, feeling his eyes travel up and down my body. I know he wasn't trying to be completely creepy, I just seriously felt self-conscious, especially when I know for a fact that I'm being checked out. Jasey, on the other hand, was eating up the attention like a starved animal.

"Nope. No dates tonight, unfortunately," she giggled. I about died as she clamped her hands together near her waist, allowing for her arms to push her breasts together.

_Lord, kill me now._

The guy seemed amused at Jasey's obvious attempts at stealing his attention and nodded. "Feel free to accompany me inside, ladies. I don't have a date either."

I frowned. Now I really didn't like where this was going. Small talk and a few flirtatious comments were fine, but now this was starting to sound like the beginning of a date rape skit I would've watched in health class back in high school. I really needed to put an end to this. "Too bad the line's so long. We might not even be able to get in tonight. Tough break."

Jasey pouted. "That's true. Right now, the chances of us going in are slim to none."

The guy shrugged, tossing his cigarette to the pavement and stomping it out. "No problem. Just follow me to the front. I'll get us in."

I watched as Jasey's eyes lit up. So much for defusing the situation. "Really? You can get us in, just like that?"

"Yeah, follow me."

He shuffled passed us, hands in his pockets, heading straight for the front of the line. Jasey gave me an excited look before following him. Knowing that I couldn't stand by and let my oblivious friend get abducted, I reluctantly followed.

As the man approached the bouncer, they exchanged a handshake and a quick bro-hug. The bouncer laughed at something the man had whispered to him, then turned around to point at us.

"These beautiful young ladies are my new friends. Mind if they join me inside?"

"Not at all. The rest of the boys should be in the back."

_Rest of the boys?_ I gave Jasey an alarmed look, but she was too busy drooling over ponytail boy to care. _Great. They've got a gang bang planned and everything._

"Thanks, man," Ponytail patted the bouncer on the shoulder and motioned for us to follow him into the club. Jasey gave the bouncer a flirtatious "thank you" and I just stumbled passed him, hoping he wouldn't think I was as easy as my friend.

I silently cursed Jasey, glaring daggers at the back of her head as we dodged through the crowd of dancing bodies. The music was loud and the bass was jarring to my internal organs. The scent of alcohol burned my nostrils and most of the sweat that had accumulated onto me wasn't even my own. I began to ponder if it was too late to turn around and leave. I didn't even know if I wanted Pierce anymore if it meant going through all of this just for him to notice me.

_He better be great in bed, _I thought bitterly.

Jasey suddenly came to a screeching halt in front of me and I about crashed into her. "Jasey, what the-"

I peeked over her shoulder to see what had happened and my eyes widened at the sight before me. There, surrounded by velvet ropes and body guards sat four men, all of whom were obviously in the middle of drinking heavily and having a good time. I took in the two blond men, a familiar, tall, black haired guy, and-probably the most recognizable-a man with light red hair, and I felt my legs practically melt into jello. Glancing at the man with the ponytail, I suddenly realized where I'd seen him before, and it wasn't because we had ever actually met in person. I turned to the man in awe. He simply smiled at me and nodded knowingly.

The guy with black hair caught my eye and cracked a smile. "Aberdeen!"

"Your-your name is _not _Jeff!" I shot him an accusing look, my face beet red. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. _I'd met…it couldn't be…without even knowing?_

The rest of the guys all stopped and turned to give him a curious look. Jasey on the other hand began to whine at me. "You met him and you didn't even tell me?"

I ignored her for the moment and focused my attention on the hollow eyes that sparkled under the black bandana.

"Yes it is. Jeffrey is my real name," he chortled. "But I guess most would know me as Izzy Stradlin." He spread out his arms, motioning to the men around him "Welcome to the VIP section."


	3. Chapter 3: Lighten Up

**I watched Jasey who had squished herself between Axl and Slash.** I, on the other hand, was sitting next to Izzy, my hands folded over my chest and half of my ass hanging off of the cushions of the seat in the wrap around booth the band was seated in. I wanted to be prepared to run at a moments notice.

Everyone was laughing and chatting it up like they were all good friends, but I was still a little star struck as well as suspicious of the band's intentions towards my friend and me.

Izzy kept turning towards me, a small grin on his face, checking to see if I was having as much fun as everyone else. When he finally realized that he wasn't getting a reaction out of me, he leaned in closer and I shivered at the warmth of his breath as it caressed my cheek.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, seeming genuinely concerned.

I turned to face him and blushed at how intensely his eyes seemed to be focusing in on me. "I'm just a little disappointed."

Izzy laughed. "Are we less than what you expected?"

My eyes widened and I spluttered, "No, no! It's not that! It's just that it sucks cuz Jasey recognized you before I did and she doesn't even like you guys."

"Hey!" Jasey interjected, pointing an accusing finger at me and the rest of her fingers holding a bottle of whiskey. "I like 'em! I just like the pictures they take in magazines better."

The guys all howled with laughter but I just shook my head. Leave it to Jasey to love a band more for their looks rather than for their music. It was a wonder how our friendship had lasted this far.

"I take it you haven't seen us then?" Izzy asked me.

I shrugged. "I've seen a few music videos here and there, that's why I kind of recognized Axl and Slash right off the bat. But for the most part, I just know the music, not the faces behind it."

"I like that," a voice said. I peeked around Izzy-an easy feat considering how scrawny he was-and saw a man who was even taller than Izzy. His face was mostly hidden by aviators and a shock of wavy blond hair.

"Excuse me?"

"I like that," he repeated. "There's so many girls who could spot us in a crowd. It's refreshing to meet someone who doesn't know every damn thing about us every now and then."

He held out a fingerless gloved hand to me and I slipped my hand into his own, enjoying the heat that radiated through the leather that separated our palms from touching.

"The name's Duff. I'm the bassist."

"I'm Aberdeen, " I say.

"Weird name," he commented.

"That's what I said," Izzy chuckled.

"You can call me Abby for short," I said. "That's what my friends and family call me most of the time."

"Cool, now we all have nicknames, " Duff pointed out.

I pointed to the other blond man who was seated next to Axl. "What's his?"

"Oh, that's Steven. We call him Popcorn sometimes."

I giggled at the silliness of the nickname. The boyish grin on the man's face matched his nickname so well. "It suits him."

I allowed myself to scoot slightly closer to Izzy, so that only 1/4 of my ass was now hanging off of the seat. He noticed the lessened tension between us and slid me over a bottle of beer. Deciding that a couple of beers wouldn't kill me, I checked to make sure the bottle hadn't been opened before I cracked it open and took a swig.

"Slash let you guys in, huh?"

I nodded and rolled my eyes. "You can thank Jasey's boobs for that."

"Abby! Quit talkin' 'bout me over there!" Jasey was stumbling over her words, which amused the guys to no end.

Seeing her acting like this, I started to remember why I'd quit going out on girl's nights a long time ago. I always ended up being the baby sitter while Jasey played the role of the life of the party. I never really got guys when I went out with her because I always ended up looking like the stick in the mud. Tonight would most likely be no different.

"It was a compliment to your tits, so don't get all pissy," I shot back at her.

She stared at me for a moment before looking down at her boobs. She took one in her hand and squeezed. "They are pretty nice, aren't they?"

Despite the situation, I couldn't help but laugh at my friend. Maybe it was the beer I was already almost done with, but Lord knows I don't handle alcohol very well and already my mind was telling me to relax and enjoy this time I had with my favorite band. Slash had escorted my friend and me into the club and chosen us to party with his band out of all of the other girls who were waiting outside. What more of a reason to celebrate?

I gladly accepted another bottle from Izzy and he grinned, watching me as I chugged it down before begging for another.

"She's a drinker!" Duff announced, handing me his bottle of vodka.

It wasn't long before Jasey and I had left the table to walk onto the dance floor. I had tried to drag Izzy with me, but he rejected my invitation to dance. Something about security and how the girls on the floor would rip him to shreds.

I sulked after Jasey and before long, we were dancing at the edge of the floor so that the guys could still see us. Jasey had pulled me in close so we were brushing against each other and grinding to the music. There was no doubt in my mind that she was attempting to get whatever guy who was looking our way to get turned on.

As I bobbed and swayed to the music, I could feel so many eyes on me. For the first time in in a while, I felt really sexy. Maybe it was the liquid confidence I'd been drinking all night, or maybe it was the fact that goddamn Guns N Roses couldn't take their eyes off of me and my friend, or maybe it was a mix of the two factors. Either way, I felt like a goddess and I completely forgot about Pierce.

_Who needs him?_ I thought. I looked over at the band, all of whom were now sitting silently. They were drinking and smoking and staring at either me or Jasey._ I've got five guys to choose from tonight._

My eyes fluttered open and I instantly clamped them shut again as the bright light from the window made my head reel.

"Dammit," I growled, knowing full well that I was now going to pay for all of the drinking I'd done last night. I slowly sat up in bed and saw that my skirt had flown up well passed my belly button, exposing my frilly pink underwear to the world. Not that this normally mattered, except for the fact that I wasn't in my own room.

I whipped my head around, searching for any clues as to where the hell I was right now, and instantly regretted the motion as it made my brain feel as though it were spinning in my head.

The room was rather large with white walls, white sheer curtains, and a queen sized bed that I was currently lying in. Save for a few bottles and some clothes strewn about on the floor, the room was very clean and tidy. As nice as it was, still, it wasn't my room.

I tried to think back to last night, but all I could remember was dancing with Jasey and then stumbling around in the street until someone held me up with their arm wrapped around my waist.

Hurriedly, I tugged my dress back down to the middle of my thigh where it belonged before getting up and walking towards the bedroom door. As silent as a mouse, I pushed open the door and peeked out into what looked to be a long hallway with multiple doors running along it, extending down into a stair case.

Careful so as not to draw attention to myself, I tip toed out of the room, gently closing the door behind me, and crept down the hall and towards the stairs. I paused at the landing and listened. I heard a few voices and the light strumming of a guitar, other than that, nothing was recognizable.

Collecting whatever courage I had left in me from the drinks last night (which wasn't much), I slunk down the stairs. Once I'd reached the bottom, I saw that there was a fork in the road. One way led me towards what looked to be a dining room area, the other pointed directly towards the door. I let out a small sigh of relief and began padding towards the front door when I heard a voice that stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Going somehwere?"


	4. Chapter 4: Go Fish

**I hissed out a "shit".**

I turned on my heel and came face to chest with the blond bassist himself. Duff was smirking down at me, a gleam in his eyes. "Gotcha'."

I blushed. "You didn't catch me doing anything."

"Oh really?" He nodded towards the front door. "So I didn't catch you just as you were about to sneak out that door?"

"Nope."

He shoved his hands in his pockets and began walking back into the dining room area. "Good. Cause I was about to say, you're a bad friend if you're gonna leave your best friend here with a bunch of strange men."

I swallowed and felt my heart speed up. I had gotten so hammered last night, I had completely forgotten to take care of myself, let alone Jasey. I'd totally forgotten that she probably stayed here over night as well.

I rushed after Duff, turning the corner to see Duff seated on the counter top, a Bud Light in his hand and Slash seated across from him, his hair completely concealing his face as he plucked lazily at his guitar. He literally looked like like a hairball with a cigarette tangled in it. I couldn't help but wonder how he knew where to put his fingers and it was kind of impressive seeing as he was probably completely blind right about now.

"Where's Jasey?" I demanded, my voice a little higher than I would have liked.

Slash paused in his strumming and turned to face me. The only indication I had that I was looking at his face was the cigarette protruding from his curly locks. "Jasey? I think she slept with Axl."

I didn't even wait for him to finish. I sped towards the stairs and stomped up them until I reached the hallway. I stormed down the hall, prying open each and every door. Jasey wasn't behind any of them and I was beginning to worry. Steven was laying on the floor in his room and for whatever reason, Izzy was snoozing in the bathtub, but no Jasey.

I finally reached the door at the end of the hall. I held my breath and reached out for the handle. I heard a cry escape from the other side. I wrenched open the door.

"Jasey!"

I felt the color drain from my face and I dropped my hand to my side. There, on the bed, lay my best friend on all fours, with Axl Rose thrusting into her from behind.

"Abby? Abby!" Jasey looked confused at first, and then totally embarassed.

I felt the presence of someone behind me and I looked over my shoulder to see Steven and Izzy, both of whom were rubbing their eyes, their hair tousled from sleep.

As soon as they saw what was going on, they burst into laughter. I looked back at the scene before me, and couldn't help but let out a chuckle myself.

"Close the fucking door!" Jasey roared.

Practically crying now with laughter, I pulled the door shut.

"He didn't even care!" Steven gasped in between bouts of laughter.

"He just kept right on goin'!" Izzy finished for him.

Duff and Slash reached the top of the stairs. Duff looked confused and I assumed Slash had the same look on his face somewhere under that bush of hair.

"What's going on?" Duff asked.

I jabbed a thumb at the door. "See for yourself."

Duff looked between me and the door and it seemed to slowly register in his brain what I was referring to as he realized we were standing outside of Axl's door.

"Gross," he finally said with a chuckle. The grin on his face made me smile harder and I felt my cheekbones beginning to grow sore from all of the laughing.

"Come on, let's give them some privacy," Izzy raised his voice as he said this so that the couple in the room could hear us. Steven and I followed him down the hallway and to the stairs.

**"See? We're not so bad now, are we?" Duff elbowed me playfully.**

"Yeah, yeah. Either stay on your side of the table or take off those sunglasses," I muttered.

"What you don't trust me?"

"I don't trust anyone who wears sunglasses while playing cards."

Duff gripped his chest in mock agony. "Ouch, Abby. You're harsh. By the way, you got any 7's?"

My mouth fell open and I shoved him away from me so that he wasn't able to peek at my hand anymore. "You jerk!"

I tossed the two 7's I had in my hand at him with a pout. Duff beamed and snatched up the cards.

"Cheater," I grumbled.

Thanks to Jasey's early morning romp with Axl, I was now stuck at the house until the two finally decided to leave Axl's room. So far, the rest of the band and I had gotten caught up in a riveting game of Go Fish for the passed half hour.

Looking around at the guys through the haze of the cigarette smoke, I'm not gonna lie, they were beginning to grow on me. They were all so chill and easy going and I enjoyed seeing how they interacted with one another.

"Got any 2's?" Duff asked Slash.

"Go fish, bitch."

Duff pulled a card from the deck and Slash grinned with satisfaction.

I slid my chair from the table and stood. "I'm gonna grab a beer. Anyone want anything?"

Of course, all of the guys opened their mouths to list off all the different drinks they wanted, some of which I'd never even heard of before.

"Uh..." I stared at them, my mouth hanging open. I was pretty sure I could grab a few beers but there was no way I could carry all those bottles alone, let alone mix up a few cocktails. I wasn't a bartender.

Izzy stood up from the table and gave me an apologetic smile. "I'll help you get the drinks, Abby."

A rush of relief swept over me. "Thanks."

Izzy followed close behind me as I walked through the door that led from the dining room to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and pulled out two six packs of beer then stepped back as Izzy pulled out various different bottles of juice and alcohol. I saw rum, whiskey, and vodka.

I stared in awe as Izzy went about pouring shots and mixing various drinks. He was like a pro.

"You're good at this," I said dumbly.

Izzy chortled. "In my profession, you have to be."

I studied him for a while longer before speaking again. "Why were you in the bath tub this morning?"

Izzy looked back at me. "You noticed that, huh?"

I snorted. "Well, yeah. It's not everyday you see someone sleeping in the bathtub."

Izzy shrugged. "I was letting you sleep in my bed. I was going to stay there with you but you kept trying to straddle me-"

"What?" My face started to burn and I gripped the cases of beer to my chest.

He looked over at me and winked. "They don't call me Izzy Stradlin for nothin'."

I grew shaky as I thought back to how my dress had been pulled up, revealing my underwear. I prayed I hadn't flashed him anything.

"Anyway, I didn't want us doing something while you were not in your right mind and I didn't want you waking up and getting the wrong idea-resulting in my murder-so I slept in the bathtub."

I gazed at his back for a while, watching his shoulder blades ripple under the thin white fabric of his shirt as he worked. That was actually really nice of him. Not something I expected from a man in a famous rockband. I figured that they all felt entitled, and as though every woman wanted to throw themselves at them. Granted, I had thrown myself at him, but he had denied me, knowing that I was too drunk to make any good decisions.

"Thanks again, Izzy," I said quietly.

He didn't say anything, just picked up the remainder of the drinks. He turned to me with a grin.

"Let's get back to our game, shall we?"


	5. Chapter 5: Roadie Bitches

**I followed closely behind Izzy, enjoying the trail of cologne and cigarette smoke that wafted off of him.** When we reached the table, Izzy dropped the glasses and bottles onto the table and I mimicked his actions, setting the beer down and grabbing one for myself.

I sat down at the table and settled back into the game. It was currently Steven's turn.

"Abby," he began, clearing his throat with that boyish grin on his face.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Yes?"

He seemed to be holding back a laugh as he said, "You got any 2's?"

My mouth dropped open and I threw my cards at him. They flew through the air-one landed in his hair, the other floated until it landed onto the ground beside him.

"You are a band of cheaters!" I accused.

The three men burst into laughter, and Izzy and I exchanged a look. They probably snuck peeks at both of our hands while we were getting them drinks. The bastards.

"Cheating?" Slash made an appalled face. "Abby! I'm hurt that you would even suggest-"

"Bullshit," I muttered.

They only responded with more laughter. Izzy shrugged his shoulders with a passive smile. I couldn't help but grin back. I hadn't had this much fun playing cards in a while.

There was a creak coming from the doorway and we all paused and glanced back to see Axl and Jasey standing in the doorway to the dining room. I locked eyes with Jasey and her face went beet red. Instantly, the guys and I pointed at them and fell into another fit of giggles.

Jasey shot me a sour look but Axl simply strolled over to the table and picked up a pack of cigarettes. Duff let out a whiny "hey!" and I could only assume that those were his cigarettes Axl had chosen to steal from. Ignoring Duff's complaint, Axl brought the stick up to his lips and lit the end, inhaling deeply and expelling smoke like a chimney.

"What's up?" Axl motioned to the alcohol and cards.

"Go Fish," Slash said.

Axl nodded, satisfied with the response. He pulled up a chair and took a seat beside Slash. I scoot over in my seat and patted the empty space, silently inviting Jasey to sit beside me, but she shook her head and motioned for me to meet her in the kitchen. I looked back at the band and realized it was my turn to play, since they were all staring at me intently. I stood and handed my cards to Axl.

"Play for me, they fucked me over anyway," I gave Duff, Steven, and Slash the stink eye before following Jasey into the kitchen.

"Oh my god, Abby!"

I rolled my eyes. "Please, Jasey, I'm really not all that interested in Axl's dick-"

She shook her head, her eyes gleaming. "No! This is even better than that!"

"Better than Axl's dick?" I feigned surprise. "This I _gotta_ hear."

Jasey swatted at my arm playfully. "Shut up! Listen, after the amazing sex"-I cringed as I remembered my friend being pounded into by the ginger-"Axl told me that the guys have been looking for a couple of hot chicks to sell merch at the concerts."

I held my hand up in her face, making her stop talking. I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration. "You did _not_ just agree for us to be Axl's roadie bitches."

Jasey bit her lower lip and gave me a sheepish smile. I could've clobbered her right then and there.

"Are you fucking nuts?" I demanded.

"Shh!" Her eye brows furrowed and she held her hands out, ready to clamp them over my mouth if I didn't calm down. I wasn't having it. Jasey had always had a knack for getting into trouble and dragging me down with her, but this was probably the worst.

"We have jobs! We have responsibilities! We have an apartment!" I hissed at her.

She planted her fists on her hips and stared me down. "I'm going."

I gaped at her. "What about college?"

She shrugged. "The tour is next month. By then, well have taken our finals and we'll be free to do as we please."

"Our apartment?" I reminded her.

"We can clean up before we go. Clean out the fridge, clean up any messes, pay our rent in advance..."

"Jasey, this is stupid," I finally said. "We aren't going to uproot ourselves from everything just because you want to take a ride on Axl's fire crotch."

Jasey didn't budge. She folded her arms over her chest and continued to stare me down. Her long, black hair was tousled and her make up was smeared. She was wearing one of Axl's red flannels, completely unbuttoned so you could see her lacy black bra and underwear. If she wasn't my friend, I'd say she was a slut. But I knew her better. I knew who and how she was deep down, and I knew I couldn't let her do this alone. She wouldn't come out alive.

"Fine," I muttered, running my fingers through my hair. "Fucking fine. But if I get raped, fondled, or mounted in anyway, shape, or form, I swear-"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Jasey squealed and jumped up and down. She grabbed me by my waist and pulled me up into the air. I shrieked in surprise, but then began to chuckle at the joy my friend felt. As much as she pissed me off, it was next to impossible to hate her.

I noticed five heads poke around the corner to see what all of the commotion was about. When they saw the two of us horsing around, they began to hiccup with laughter.

"So I'm guessing it's a 'yes'?" Axl's voice cut through our giggles.

Jasey stopped spinning me around and we both turned to him, nodding our heads in approval.


	6. Chapter 6: Shaken, Not Stirred

**It had been about three weeks since Jasey and I had woken up in the same house as Guns 'N' Roses and we hadn't run into the band since.** Ever since Jasey had decided to sign us up as Axl's merch slaves, I had tried-and failed-on multiple occasions to get her to change her mind before it was too late. However, her heart was set on rockstar loins and the open road and not even I could change that.

I was currently chilling behind the counter of the cafe, during yet another slow day at work. Seeing as Jasey wasn't changing her mind, I had given my manager a heads up that I would be leaving by the end of the month. He didn't like that I was ditching the cafe, and I suspected he was giving me less hours and scheduling me to work during slower days on purpose.

I was fiddling with a couple of stir sticks, drumming the beat to "Ain't Talkin' 'Bout Love" on the counter when the bell over the door rang. I glanced up to see who had entered and dropped my imaginary drum sticks in shock.

"Hey! Izzy told me you worked here."

Duff beamed and waved at me as he sauntered over to the register and leaned against the counter.

"He mentioned that this was where he first saw you. Is that why you knew him at the club?"

I nodded, my cheeks beginning to burn. Izzy, at least when I had first met him, had been a regular customer named Jeff. He had been laid back, albeit a tad cocky, therefore I did not feel then how I felt now under Duff's soft gaze. Duff, I knew, was a famous and extremely attractive man in a world famous band and he was talking to me one on one right now while I was in my frumpy, green uniform with my hair in a messy ponytail. I knew it was vain, but I suddenly really wished I had put more effort into my appearance before heading into work today.

"Yeah. He told me his name was Jeff," I muttered.

Duff chuckled. "Not a total lie."

I shrugged. "I guess. What can I get for you?"

Duff leaned against the counter, a serious expression on his face. "An espresso con panna. Shaken, not stirred."

I rolled my eyes and snorted. "Right away sir."

I turned to begin making his drink.

_So, he's the ass hole who ordered the espresso con panna the first time,_ I thought to myself bitterly. Thinking back to the order Izzy had given me the first day we met, I had hated that order because I enjoyed being lazy on slow days where I'm all alone at the register. Remembering that day, I couldn't help but wonder who had ordered the black coffee.

I finished up Duff's espresso and set it down on the counter in between us. He looked down at it and smiled.

"All set?"

"Yes, sir," I nodded. "That'll be four dollars and sixty-five cents."

Duff dug into his pocket, pulling out his wallet and handing me the ten dollar bill he pulled from it. As I rang him up, he began drumming his fingers against the counter.

"You and Jasey still gonna' tour with us?"

I nodded, counting out his change.

"You excited?"

I shrugged. "Jasey is more stoked than I am, honestly."

"Why's that?" He seemed genuinely confused. I'm sure that he was used to girls falling all over him, and I didn't blame them. He was gorgeous and had the whole bad boy vibe going on. It's just that I still felt uneasy. I'd heard stories about some of the crazy things bands did on tour, and I didn't know just yet how crazy Guns was.

"I'm more or less in it to babysit Jasey. It's nothing personal. I just...didn't plan on this. And I hate when Jasey puts me in these types of positions."

Duff nodded, an understanding smirk on his face. After a moment of silence, I felt his hand rest itself on top of my head, pushing down on my ponytail. He ruffled my hair lightly before trailing his fingers through my ponytail, twisting and toying lightly with the golden strands of my hair.

"Don't worry too much, Abby," he said softly. "Maybe, instead of dreading it, think of it as an adventure. You'll get to see the world and get free passes to a shit ton of shows."

I shrugged lightly, looking down at the register.

He tugged lightly at my hair and I looked back up at him. His face had a comforting smile on it and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Don't worry, Abby. I wouldn't let anything happen to you or Jasey."

I blushed lightly and looked away. "I'll try to chill out."

He grinned. "Good. Then I'll be seeing you soon."

Duff turned to leave, his espresso in hand.

"Oh, Duff!" I called out.

He stopped at the door and looked back over his shoulder, lowering his aviators until they shielded his eyes. "Yeah?"

"Which one of you guys orders the black coffee?"

Duff's eye brows furrowed and I knew he was probably thinking there was something wrong with me. Still, he smiled and answered, "Izzy. He always gets black coffee."

I blinked dumbly, watching as he disappeared out the door. Izzy had been the one ordering the black coffee all along? I guess that suited him. Black coffee was plain, strong, and a "what you see is what you get" kind of drink.

Thinking of Duff, I noticed that his drink seemed to suit him as well. The espresso con panna was a more popular drink, more fun and tasty, and definitely looked better than boring old coffee.

I silently grabbed a damp towel and began cleaning the counter and the various cafe machines, all the while trying to think of which drink it was out of the two that I preferred.


	7. Chapter 7: Going On Tour

"Are we all packed?"

"Who cares, Abby? If we forgot anything, we can just buy it while we are on the road," Jasey whined from the next room, lugging her suitcase behind her.

I rolled my eyes. Today was the big day and Jasey and I were supposed to be taking a limo to meet up with the guys on their tour bus around noon. It was now 11:30 and I wanted to make sure there was absolutely nothing left to worry about before we abandoned our apartment for God knows how long.

"Obviously, but I'd rather we go prepared rather than have to stop off at every dollar store we come across because you forgot your tooth brush."

Jasey tugged her tooth brush from her bag and waved it in my direction before stuffing it back in. "There. Happy? Now let's go!"

I heaved a sigh. Jasey was as impatient as ever. Here I was throwing away my life for her stupid plans and she was giving me attitude left and right.

"Fine," I mumbled. "Let's go."

I followed Jasey out of the apartment, the both of us hobbling under the weight of our luggage. We stumbled outside and saw a limo parked and waiting patiently in front of our building, the chauffeur stood beside the back door to open it for us. A few people paused to stare at us as we walked towards the limo and ducked inside. The door shut behind me and I watched through the tinted windows as the driver made his way back to the front seat.

"Abby," Jasey leaned towards me, her brown eyes were wide with anticipation and they twinkled with excitement. "We are going on tour with Guns 'N' Roses!"

At her words, the reality of the situation seemed to sink in and I felt butterflies beginning to take off deep in my gut. We were going to be on the road with a world famous band. I couldn't remember the last time something had been this exciting in my life. As I let the realization sink in, I couldn't help but begin to juggle my foot. Maybe Duff and Jasey were right. I needed to lighten up. I needed to let it happen and just enjoy the fact that it was happening to me. It's not every day your favorite band offers you a job to go on tour with them.

I turned to look out the window and watched the all too familiar streets whiz by.  
This time away would be good. I needed a break from the boring schedule I'd slipped into in my everyday life, and this tour would be the beginning of something new and, even though she was pissing me off, I was glad this new beginning would include Jasey at my side.

The limo pulled into the nearly vacant parking lot of the bus rental and skidded to a halt beside a very large and very expensive looking bus.

I gawked up at it and Jasey whistled at the beautiful monstrosity.

"This is gonna' be awesome," she whispered, more to herself than to me. Still, I couldn't help but nod in agreement.

The limo driver came around to our door and I nearly fell flat on my face as he opened it. I hadn't realized I'd been practically pressing my nose up against the window of the back door the entire time. I hurriedly got to my feet feet and brushed myself off. Jasey was cackling with glee behind me.

"You alright?" I recognized Steven as he rushed over to look me over for any scrapes or bruises. Axl and Slash strolled casually after him.

"Yeah I'm fine," I mumbled, a tad bit embarassed. This tour was already getting off to a rocky start.

He gave me a hopeless grin and took my arm. "Come on, I'll help you onto the bus."

"Thanks," I said and smiled sheepishly. Steven plucked up my bags and began guiding me towards the bus. Looking over my shoulder, I saw Axl and Slash whispering to Jasey as she carried her bags towards the bus. She was giggling over whatever they were saying to each other. I guessed that her next target was probably Slash. I doubted he'd mind.

Steven stored my bags in a side compartment on the outside of the bus then pulled me up to the stairs leading into the gigantic vehicle. With shaky steps, I edged up onto the bus, letting out a sigh of relief when I made it to the top step.

Now that I had relaxed a bit, I took a moment to take in my surroundings. Most of the walls and cabinets were made of a gorgeous wood and the furniture was that of a posh hotel. It literally looked like a fancy apartment, except much narrower.

Steven squeezed passed me and edged towards the stainless steel refrigerator. "Want a beer?"

I snapped out of my trance and nodded my head enthusiastically. I knew I'd need a drink to get through today. Maybe even tomorrow too.

"Wow!" I heard Jasey gasp from behind me. "It's beautiful!"

Axl gave her an arrogant grin. "Yeah. It's the nicest bus we've had so far."

Jasey turned to me and squealed. I gave her a weak smile before turning and snatching the beer Steven had retrieved for me, chugging half of it in seconds.

"I can't wait to see the bedrooms!"

I spluttered and choked on my beer at Jasey's words. But I about died at Axl's response: "You can come check out mine."


	8. Chapter 8: The Promise

**Jasey had disappeared to frolic with Axl, leaving me to fend for myself with the rest of the band.** The bus had been on the highway for a good ten miles or so and I was already bored. Izzy and Slash were strumming away, making some new song together on the leather couch across from the booth I was sitting in, my head resting on the table. Steven was sitting on the counter, sipping a beer and staring out the tinted windows and flipping off the cars that passed us. Duff, I assumed, was somewhere in the back of the bus.

Steven finally directed his boyish grin at me. His eye brows furrowed a bit so that he seemed to be giving me a worried smile. "What's up, Abby?"

Izzy and Slash paused in their playing to look at me. I couldn't see Slash's expression, but Izzy's mimicked Steven's. They waited patiently for my response.

"I'm just bummed that Jasey ditched me for a ride on Axl's 'nighttrain'," I rolled my eyes. Steven gagged on his beer before spewing it into the sink. Izzy and Slash chuckled.

"I knew she'd be disappointed," Izzy said.

Slash pulled a cigarette from the pack beside him and stuck it in between his lips. "Don't worry, Abby. The first day is always the lamest. It'll be more exciting tomorrow."

I shrugged. "It's not just that. I came here mostly for Jasey and she's already ditching me."

I looked down at the table, not wanting the guys to see my face right now. I didn't want them to see how much it bothered me.

I felt the warmth of an arm drape over me and felt something tickling my cheek. Peeking to the side, I saw that it was a mass of wavy, blond hair. Steven pulled me against him and I rested my head in the crook of his neck. He kissed the top of my head before resting his chin on me.

"Don't worry, Abby. Even if Jasey never speaks to you again, you've still got us."

I glanced up and saw Slash and Izzy smiling down at me. I grinned back. Sure, they were rowdy and I didn't know them all that well just yet, but they were already making me feel at home. Even more so than my best friend. Still, I wasn't angry with her. I knew she was just having fun and that she still loved me. I also took into account that Jasey was a free spirit. Whether she loved me or not, she'd do her own thing.

"Thanks, guys," I mumbled into Steven's chest. "And Izzy?"

"Yeah?" I heard Izzy's voice.

"Thank you for coming into the cafe," I said. "And especially thanks for ordering black coffee."

**"Okay. So, first stop is actually in Detroit, Michigan.** We are opening for a band called The Cult. Basically those three weeks you hadn't seen us had been the kick off of our tour. It's just that you and Jasey had to finish up your college classes so we left without you guys. We had started in Canada and now we are back in the good ol'U-S-of A," Axl explained to me. I assumed Jasey had already heard these plans since before we left to go on tour, yet had failed to mention them to me. "We will be taking a plane back to Canada after our show in Chicago."

"Then where to?"

"Then back to the U.S."

I though it a bit dumb to keep running back and forth from country to country, but whatever.

"And then?"

"Then, we go to Europe," Slash interjected. "That's the fun part."

"Uh-huh," I said. "And how long is this tour exactly?"

"16 months, baby!" Duff chuckled. It was obvious they were excited about it. I was less than pleased.

"I'm glad at least someone is finally telling me what the hell is going on."

I would've glared at Jasey but she had moved on from Axl and had since disappeared into the bathroom with Steven.

Izzy plopped down beside me and draped an arm around my shoulders, shaking me gently. "Hey, I know you're pissed but look, you get to travel the world. We are going to Europe, Asia, and Australia. We'll be meeting up with Alice Cooper, Iron Maiden, Motley Crüe...we might even run into some other bands along the way."

I looked up at him. His hair was a little greasy and fell into his face, but his dark eyes were twinkling at me and I saw that there was a grin under his metallic nose ring. I gave him a weak smile.

"Just hurry up and meet up with another band before Jasey takes a ride on all of you and gets bored," I said. The guys laughed appreciatively. "I didn't uproot my whole life just so Jasey could get bored and leave halfway through the tour."

Izzy smiled and winked at me. "Don't worry, Abs. There's no way she's getting in my bed. That's a promise."

**A/N: okay guys, super short chapter. sorry about that, there just ****isn't**** much going on ****in**** the GNR world right now :p I took the venues and accompanying bands from Wikipedia during their Appetite for Destruction tour, so this would obviously be around that time period. I will try to make this as close to reality as possible, so bear with me, please. Some things may be changed to fit my story better, but it ****won't**** be too unrealistic. I ****won't**** have The Beatles join in on the tour or ****anything**** haha anyway R&R please **


	9. Chapter 9: Paradise Concert

**We were standing outside of the music hall in the State Theater in Detroit.** Jasey and I had set up the merch table with all of the shirts and hats and various other memorabilia. It was still about a half an hour before the doors opened and another hour or so before any of the bands would begin to play.

I turned to Jasey. "Are you ready?"

She placed a hand on her hip and gave me her best diva face. "Bitch, I was born ready!"

I chuckled at her and shook my head, returning to my job of folding shirts and placing them on the table.

"So, Axl and Steven?" I began. "Who's next?"

Jasey shrugged. "Well, now the plans have changed a bit. We're going to be going on tour with other bands: Iron Maiden, Alice Cooper, Mötley Crüe, etcetera. I'm thinking I'm gonna' get a little bit of everything."

I shook my head. "Like a kid in a candy shop."

She snorted. "Trust me, they're not doing me any favors. If anything, it's the complete opposite."

Jasey was crazy. "Well, who's next in Guns?"

"I dunno'," she shrugged again, placing a Guns N Roses base ball cap on her head. "Probably Slash. He's been looking really good lately. Have you seen him shirtless?"

I laughed. "You're kidding right? I didn't even know he owned any shirts up until yesterday."

"Hey, you two," a voice interrupted our folding. I glanced up and sucked in a breath. Duff stood in front of the merch table, one hand resting on his hip, the other holding a bottle of beer up to his lips. He was dressed in all leather from head to toe, his jacket hanging open, revealing his bare torso to the world.

"Duff!" Jasey squealed in delight. I rolled my eyes at her over dramatic display of affection as she rushed around the table and latched onto him.

"Hey, babe," he laughed. "What're you guys up to?"

"I'm folding," I said, "and Jasey is testing the merch."

Jasey beamed up at Duff with her sweetest smile. I about barfed right then and there. I'd seen her antics before, but for some reason, her flirting were especially nauseating today.

"Just wanted to represent my favorite boys," she did a small curtsy for him.

Duff grinned. "Your support is appreciated, as always. By the way, Axl wanted for you to give him a little somethin'-somethin' before the show, if you catch my drift..."

He lifted a fist towards his mouth, parting his lips and using his tongue to push his cheek in and out in mock fellatio.

Jasey squealed in a mixture of delight and horror. "Jesus, Duff!"

Despite her feigned disgust, she dropped the hat onto the table in front of me. "I'll be back. Bathroom break."

"Yeah," I muttered sarcastically. "'Bathroom'."

It was silent as I continued to fold shirts. I glanced over towards Duff and saw that he was watching me intently.

"Wanna' help out?" I asked, not even expecting him to oblige.

"Sure," he said. I watched him set down his beer and saunter behind the table. He stopped next to me and began folding clothes and putting them in a pile.

"You excited for the show?" I asked, trying to make this tedious task as interesting as possible through small talk.

"Eh," he shrugged his shoulders. "It's nothing new. I'm not as excited as I used to be, that's for sure. What about you?"

I couldn't help it, I beamed at him. He seemed taken aback by my sudden burst of joy after acting bitchy for so long, but he grinned back at me.

"This is my first concert, and it's with me running the merch table for my favorite band. I'm stoked," I admitted.

Duff chuckled. "I'll try to play extra well for you, then."

I blushed and turned away. As I continued to fold, I could still feel his eyes glued to my back. I peeked over my shoulder, pushing my long, blond hair out of my eyes. "What?"

"It's just that it's refreshing to hear how excited you are. It reminds me of when I used to go to concerts," he said. "Now that I'm in them, I guess I kind of take them for granted. Seeing you getting all pumped for the concert is kind of making me excited too."

I giggled. "Well, good!"

"No, not good!" He teased. "Now I'm all nervous."

I raised an eye brow. "Duff McKagan? Nervous?"

Duff took a step closer to me, he smiled down at me softly. I felt his hand trail across my cheek, pulling a stray hair away from my eye. "I can't help how you make me feel."

My face was on fire. I felt my hands getting sweatier and my knees beginning to shake slightly. How does one even respond to that? I opened my mouth to attempt a witty come back.

"Yo, Duff!" A booming voice interrupted our moment. Duff looked over my shoulder towards the voice and I took a giant step backwards, trying to calm myself down by getting myself as far away from the sexy blond as possible.

"Hey, Izz."

I turned my head until I could see Izzy. He stood about ten feet away, clad in all black and with a bandana tied securely around his head. He looked so handsome. I winced, realizing he'd seen me so close to Duff and I kind of hoped he didn't think Duff and I had a thing going on between us. Not that it mattered what Izzy thought, right?

"We need to start heading back. Doors open in about ten minutes."

Duff nodded and gave him a rigid salute. "Yes, sir!"

Izzy gave both me and Duff a quick once over as he turned on his heel and walked away.

I whirled back around to face Duff, who had returned to grinning down at me. He ruffled my hair and winked.

"Good luck, little girl. You're gonna' need it."

I gave his back an indignant glare as he strolled away, snatching his beer off of the table as he went.

_Why would I need luck?_

**Turns out, Duff's words had been a premonition of the chaos to come.** As soon as the doors were open, the once vacant music hall was ablaze with people pushing and shoving. The merch table was attacked.

Jasey and I were tossing shirts at the crowd, snatching cash from their outstretched hands as we went. It was pure insanity. Slowly, the crowd seemed to evaporate along with the stacks of shirts we had spent so long folding and organizing.  
It wasn't until ten minutes before show time that the crowd had fully disappeared. Twenty minutes of pure Hell had finally ended. I looked over at Jasey, her black hair had been thrown up into a messy bun and she looked flustered.

"Well that sucked," I mumbled, throwing any remaining shirts into the cardboard box they had come in.

"You can say that again," she grumbled.

Just as we were folding up the merch table, the roar of the crowd erupted from the next room. The opening riff to Welcome to the Jungle pierced through the air around us and instantly, goosebumps jumped out on my arms.

"Hurry up, Abby!" Jasey demanded. "We can't miss this."

I thought of Duff's promise to play extra hard just for me. I hoisted my part of the table and pushed. It crumpled and folded against Jasey's half of the table with a thunderous bang. Immediately, Jasey and I picked up one box each and sprinted towards one of the blocked off doorways that was "for authorized personnel only".

"Hey!" A large, burly man shouted after us as we ran. We continued passed him, almost dropping our boxes as we pulled out our VIP passes and flashed them at him.

The further down the hallway we got, the louder the song became. I about melted right then and there hearing Slash shred his guitar as the crowd madly applauded. Jasey and I dropped our boxes and walked over to the edge of where the backstage ended and the stage began.

I gasped in awe and Jasey was beaming. There was my favorite band, about five feet from where I stood, performing for the biggest crowd I'd ever seen. Axl was twirling and bobbing his head, urging the crowd to feel his energy flowing through them. Steven was attacking the drums, pounding at them with all his might. Slash and Duff were leaning back to back, their heads resting on one another's shoulder. But my heart nearly leapt into my throat at the sight of Izzy, who was casually strolling around the stage, plucking at his guitar.

They were incredible. Watching them was like watching a well oiled machine. It was beautiful.

As Welcome to the Jungle began to wind down, the beginning to Mr. Brownstone started up. I squealed and grabbed Jasey's arm.

"This is my jam!" I shouted over the music.

I looked back to the stage and saw Duff grinning at me. I smiled back. He winked and began to walk towards me.

_What is he doing?_

"Duff, I-"

He cut me off, tugging me by the arm onto the stage. I froze like a deer in headlights, gaping at the crowd before me. Hundreds of fans were screaming and moshing. The ones closest to the stage were reaching up, as though they were just in reach of touching heaven.

"Get ready," Duff shouted into my ear.

"Ready? Ready for wha-"

With that, Duff gave me a quick peck on the cheek before planting his hand on my butt and shoving me towards the outstretched hands before me. I screamed in shock, flailing as I fell into the crowd. I clamped my eyes shut, praying this wouldn't be the death of me.

Luckily, death never came.

Instead, I felt hands all over me, pushing and pulling me. They turned me over and soon enough I was being thrown around like a rag doll. I opened my eyes and saw the stage stretched out in front of me, slowly growing smaller and smaller as the crowd carried me away, like an ocean of palms pulling me in with the current.

I let out a laugh and locked eyes with Duff who winked once more at me before turning and strutting towards Slash. I saw Jasey a few feet away from me, also being cradled by the arms of hundreds of strangers.

I let myself enjoy the ride, opening my mouth wide and shouting along to the sound of Axl's voice.


	10. Chapter 10: Passing Lights

**The bus was on its way to Chicago. **We were supposed to be getting there sometime in the morning. Everyone else had gone to sleep in their bunks, but I was lying awake on the mattress that had been produced by unfolding the couch. Jasey was supposed to be sleeping with me but, as always, she had found her way into one of the band members' bunks. I assumed it was Slash, since she had hinted towards him earlier.

I stared out the tinted window absentmindedly, counting the street lamps that passed overhead as we chugged along down the highway. It was around one in the morning and I was nowhere near tired. The concert had been amazing. The sounds of the crowd were still ringing somewhere in my ear and the adrenaline I'd felt as the music pulsed through me was still running through my veins. It had been exhilarating, to say the least.

"Hey, you awake?" came a whisper.

"No," I answered.

I stole a glance towards the scrunched kitchen area and saw a tall shadow lurking in the corner. The head of the figure had wild hair and smoke wafting from it. Although the shadow could've been any one of the guys, something in my gut told me I knew exactly who it was who had joined me in the darkness.

"Did you enjoy the concert?" The bus passed under a bright light and black eyes gleamed at me. I shivered slightly.

"I did. Did you?"

The figure chuckled and I felt my heart skip a beat. "It was okay."

I nodded, turning back to look out of the window. I felt my body tensing. I knew he wouldn't hurt me, but I couldn't help but feel on edge. I knew better than to fear him, but that didn't stop me from worrying about myself. I'd already made myself look like an idiot in front of him multiple times, I didn't need to add more dumb moves to my ever expanding track record.

"Mind if I join you?"

My hands were clammy. Let this guy I hardly know into my bed? Let this _rockstar_ into my bed? The one who probably had his way with hundreds of women before and would have no problem trying to take his chances on me as well?

But I trusted him. He knew I wasn't like Jasey, and I knew he wasn't like every other rockstar out there.

"Sure," I said, patting the vacant spot next to me.

I continued to stare out the window. All of my senses heightened as soon as the mattress drooped under the weight of his body. It creaked as he kicked back back and made himself comfortable.

"Why are you still awake?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Just not very sleepy. What about you?"

"I had to pee," he said honestly, chuckling as he spoke.

I giggled, finally turning onto my side to face him. He remained on his back, but turned his neck so that he was face to face with me. I saw the smile on his face, his teeth gleaming in the passing lights.

"At least you're honest," I said.

His grin slowly dissipated and he turned to look up at the ceiling. I followed his lead, returning to lying on my back, watching shadows sweep along the interior of the bus.

"Duff keeps talking about you," he said finally.

I smirked. "Oh, really?"

"He's determined to have you."

I rolled my eyes. "I'd love to see him try."

That made him laugh and I relished in the sound.

"I feel the same."

I peeked at him to check his expression, but his face was void of any and all emotion. Not to mention, it was too dark to see much of anything anyway.

He felt the same about what? Wanting to have me, or wanting to see Duff fall all over himself to get me? I told myself I didn't care either way, but I felt a tug in my chest that strongly said otherwise.

I quickly turned away, rolling onto my side to face the wall. My body had gotten stiff from anticipation and I prayed he hadn't noticed. "Goodnight, Izzy."

There was silence for a moment, and I wondered if maybe he had somehow already fallen asleep. Just as I was about to check to see if maybe he had run back off to his bunk, I heard a light yawn. "Goodnight, Abby."


	11. Chapter 11: Situations

**My eyes fluttered open and I cringed under the beams of sunlight that flooded in through the window.** I stretched as far as my limbs would go, enjoying the sensation of my muscles being pulled and loosened. I stopped when my fingers brushed lightly against something fluffy. I ripped my hand away from the strange object and snapped my head in its direction. I relaxed when I realized it was just Izzy, snoozing away beside me.

The rocker had managed to maintain the position of lying on his back the whole night, which was a shock to me considering how often I tossed and turned throughout the night.

I sat up and looked around, the bus was still traveling on the highway, but I wasn't sure which state we were in at this point. I kind of hoped we were close to Chicago. I didn't enjoy being trapped on a bus for hours at a time.

"You two have fun last night?"

I jumped and grabbed my chest, trying to save my heart from leaping out of it. I turned and saw Jasey, a mischievous grin on her face as she chewed on a spoonful of Frosted Flakes. Her hair had some fly aways on the top and fell in waves over one tanned shoulder, her eye make up was slightly smeared, and she wore nothing but a camisole and a pair of very short boxers. I gave her a puzzled look and she nodded towards Izzy. I rolled my eyes, tugged the covers off of myself, and tip toed out of the bed.

"Oh, please, Jace," I muttered.

"Well, you know, when you are sleeping next to someone who has sex with girls almost every night-" I cringed. I didn't want to think of Izzy like that. Like some sort of perverted sex hound. "-one can only assume that you guys did the nasty as well."

"We didn't do 'the nasty', as you so eloquently put it," I chuckled, lightly shoving her away from the cupboard so that I could scrounge for food.

"Sure you didn't..." she teased.

"Speaking of nasty, did you and Slash bang?" I asked bluntly.

She giggled and I looked up at her. Her cheeks were puffy from the mouthful of cereal she held, and her lips were puckered up as she tried her hardest to keep her mouth shut to contain her food.

"Gross," I said. I pulled out the box of Frosted Flakes and began to pour myself a bowl.

Jasey swallowed her food before speaking. "Don't judge me!"

I smiled. "When have I ever judged you? Besides, Slash is hot. I don't blame you."

Jasey nodded. "Izzy is too."

I froze where I stood, the cereal box hovering just over my half empty bowl. I peeked through my hair at her and saw her staring down at Izzy's sleeping form. Her face looked thoughtful and solemn and her arms were crossed over her chest.

She must've noticed the sudden silence because she turned to me with a smile and said, "Don't you think?"

I gulped and went back to pouring my cereal. I watched the box begin to tremble in my quaking hands. "Yeah. He's okay."

I pulled away from the counter to grab some milk from the stainless steel fridge.

_Why would she say that about Izzy?_ I thought as I grabbed the milk and began walking back towards the counter. Jasey was now watching Izzy sleep while she ate. _Is she going to try something? Maybe try to get in his pants? Or maybe __she's__ implying that I should try something with him?_

I felt a strange sensation deep in my chest that reverberated into my gut. I didn't understand it at all. I tore my eyes from them and began pouring the milk.

_Izzy promised he wouldn't let her in his bed,_ I reminded myself. _He meant it. He's your friend you can trust him._

I put the milk and the cereal away before digging in. I munched on my breakfast absentmindedly, watching Jasey watch Izzy. I silently prayed Izzy would wake up soon so Jasey would stop staring, that is, until I realized if he was awake it'd be worse because then she would be all over him.

"Good morning."

Jasey and I looked over towards the bunks and saw Duff stumbling towards us. His wavy blond hair was packed down on one side and completely crazy on the other and his bare chest had red marks dug into it from his blankets. I giggled at his appearance.

"What's so funny?" Duff demanded, a half smile on his face.

I chuckled. "You kinda' look like Two Face."

Duff raised an eye brow. "You mean the evil dude from Batman?"

This only made me laugh harder. I heard Jasey sigh and mumble "oh, brother".

Duff walked over to the cupboard and looked at the cereal. "Hmmm...Lucky Charms or Golden Grahams? I guess I'll flip a coin."

He gave me a wink and I was dying with laughter.

"Heads, I eat Lucky Charms and we journey safely to Chicago. Tails, I eat Golden Grahams and strap a bomb to this bus," he said in a menacing tone before breaking down into evil laughter.

"I...love...you!" I gasped in between giggles.

Jasey rolled her eyes as Duff and I grabbed ahold of each other for support so that we wouldn't fall to the floor with laughter.

"You guys were made for each other," she grumbled.

Our laughter slowly died down and Duff and I locked eyes. He grinned at me and I blushed. Why did she have to go and say that? Were Duff and I really so perfect together? I mean, he was cool and hot and all, but...

"Hey."

We turned to see Izzy sitting up in bed. He was looking right at Duff and I, our hands all over each other, and Duff giving me that strange smile. I internally kicked myself. Why did he have to keep seeing me and Duff in the most awkward situations?

"Good morning, Iz!" Jasey squealed, jumping onto the bed beside him and hugging him while she sat on her knees so that her boobs were pressed against his head. It didn't shock me at all, it _was_ classic Jasey behavior, but that didn't stop me from feeling a strange twinge in my heart.

"Good morning to you too," Izzy said softly as he draped an arm around her waist, resting his hand somewhere between her hip and her butt cheek. I narrowed my eyes at him and he stared at me blankly.

_Was that a challenge?_

**A/N: ooooh dang! ****Izzy**** is jelly! chapter title is a shout out to old Escape the Fate. ****I've**** been listening to Falling In Reverse lately. Not the rapping stuff, but like ****I'm**** Not A Vampire and all that shit. **  
**good stuff, man.**  
**As always, r&r, etc etc**  
**  
**


	12. Chapter 12: Like Shooting Stars

**The Chicago and Canada shows had been almost carbon copies of the Detroit show.** At every venue, Jasey and I would end up throwing shirts at hoards of people until the concert began, and then we would hurry back stage to get our VIP view of the show, which always seemed to have its perks.

We got to party, meet other bands, and horse around on stage, which ultimately would result in stage diving. So, when it became time to pack up and go to Europe, not only was I very bummed to leave North America, I was also extremely anxious as I had never been on a plane before.

"You okay?" Axl asked me as he stood by my side next to the private jet the airport had scheduled for the band.

"Yeah. I'm just a little nervous."

"First time?" Steven asked, also stepping up beside me.

"Yes, actually."

"Don't worry," Duff said with a wink. "We'll be gentle."

Axl laughed and draped an arm over my shoulder. Over the course of the tour, when Jasey wasn't on his jock, Axl and I had actually grown pretty close to one another. Although he did have his major douche moments of going off on people or skipping shows for no reason, when you spoke to him one on one, he was actually pretty nice. Still, his aggressive behavior often made you feel like you had to be walking on egg shells when you were around him.

"Come on, Abby," Axl said, "I'll help you on board."

I hid behind my hair sheepishly. "Thanks, Ax."

I looked over my shoulder and saw Steven grabbing his bags and Duff was helping him, Izzy was looking somewhere off to the right in the distance with his sunglasses on, and Slash and Jasey were still stepping out of the limo. I sighed. Jasey had taken a break from Axl and Slash to fool around with some of the other bands' members. She had not yet gotten to Duff and Izzy, as far as I could tell. However, I was worried that she would soon snake her way into one of their beds sometime soon, especially since Izzy hadn't really spoken to me since that night we fell asleep together.

_Maybe it was a good thing that I was getting closer to Axl. Maybe he could help me decipher Izzy,_ I thought as I allowed Axl to guide me up the steps and onto the jet.

The inside of the jet was very chic and had leather seating with smooth, wooden tables in between them. There was lush carpeting and wide windows, not to mention a small bar and a large television that just seemed to be luring us in.

"It's amazing!" I gasped.

Jasey squealed. "This just gets better and better!"

The rest of the group piled in behind us and made themselves at home in the large, comfy chairs.

"Come sit by me!" Steven patted the cushion beside him. I smiled and strolled over to him, nearly tripping over Izzy's long legs as I passed. He didn't even budge.

Steven handed me a cup full of a clear liquid and told me to chug. It left a burning trail down my throat and I realized it was vodka.

"We'll be taking off soon," he said. "I don't want you freaking out on us."

I chuckled. "Thanks, dude."

Slash slouched down beside me, a guitar cradled in his arms, and he began plucking at the strings. "Ready for Europe?"

I trembled with the anticipation. "Yes! I'm so pumped, seriously."

He grinned, his pearly whites just barely visible under that mass of hair. "Like I said before, it'll be fun."

I nodded and accepted another drink that Steven handed to me, chugging it down in a matter of seconds. Despite being in a jet, I imagined our chances of crashing were much smaller than if we had taken a regular plane. Not only was it smaller-therefore, in my mind, less likely to have problems-but, I mean, who would let Guns N Roses die? The logic of it was stupid, and sure, accidents happen all of the time, but the thought comforted me, and that's all that mattered.

**My body jolted, and I was forced awake by one of those goddamn falling dreams.** Being on a jet, I instantly jumped up from my chair, scared that we were crashing and falling to our doom. When I looked out the window and saw that we were still very much in the air, I caught my breath and relaxed.

"Are you okay?"

I leapt at the sound, letting out a small squeal and whipping my head around. There was Axl, standing behind the bar, pouring himself a drink. Everyone else was scattered around, covered in blankets and sleeping softly. I gulped and rubbed at the back of my neck.

"Yeah. Just had a weird dream."

"Gotcha'," he said. "You want a drink?"

I stepped over Steven and Slash's sleeping bodies and sat down at the bar. "Sure."

I watched him mix me some brew before sliding it over. I picked up the glass and sipped at it. It was strong, but not terrible.

"Hey, Axl?"

"Hm?"

"Is Izzy mad at me or something?"

He paused for a moment and set down his glass before looking me in the eyes. "What makes you think that?"

I shrugged, tearing apart the small, square napkin that lay under my cup. "I don't know. He just hasn't spoken to me much since Detroit. You're his closest friend so I figured you would know if he was upset."

Axl stared at me. He looked a little sympathetic, but you could tell that, whatever he was hiding, he sure as hell wasn't going to share it with me. "Izzy's just quiet. Always has been."

I nodded, a little put out that Axl wouldn't even tell me what I'd done wrong. "Thanks, Ax."

I turned in my stool and slid off of it. I walked back to my chair and sat down, hoping I could just go back to sleep. Just as I began to slip into a glorious slumber, the jet began to tremble and I tensed up.

A stewardess entered the room from the front of the jet, an apologetic smile on her red lips. "I'm sorry, everyone. We are passing over some rain clouds so you can expect a little bit of turbulence throughout the night."

"You've gotta' be fucking kidding me," I growled into my blanket as she disappeared back behind the door she had entered from. I turned over, telling myself to ignore it and just go back to sleep, instead, I trembled and shook with every movement the plane made.

"This is bullshit," I mumbled.

It was then that I felt arms wrap around me, pulling me back against someone. It was then, and only then, that I felt warm and safe. The shaking didn't seem as violent, and my body didn't seem as vulnerable. I nuzzled my face into the soft fabric of of the blanket and finally drifted off to sleep.


	13. Ch 13: Sisterhood of the Traveling Fans

**I felt fingers being combed through my hair, massaging my scalp and tickling me lightly.** I sighed and turned over, pushing my face into the mass of warmth I felt beside me and inhaling the familiar scent of cigarettes and cologne.

"Izzy," I sighed, trapped somewhere between wanting to fall back asleep and wanting to wake up. But I kept my eyes closed. I knew that if I opened them, I'd be forced to wake up and stay awake, even if I wasn't ready to face the day. That's just how my body has always worked.

"Hey, sexy thang."

That definitely wasn't Izzy. my eyes popped open and I looked up, seeing Jasey smiling down at me. It was a giant Cheshire cat kind of smile that made me feel like she was internally laughing at me.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded.

She giggled. "Disappointed, much?"

I continued to gawk at her. "How come you smell like cologne?"

She winked. "I woke up to a mouthful of Slash in the middle of the night. It kind of escalated from there."

"Gross, Jasey!" I whined like a child. She simply laughed and shooed away my distaste with a flick of her wrist.

"Don't be upset just cuz you were hoping I was someone else."

I clenched my jaw and stared up at her.

"Yeah. I heard what you said," she teased. "Sorry to be the bearer of bad news but I was the one spooning you all night."

I raised an eye brow. "Why?"

She shrugged, looking down and twirling my hair in between her fingers. "Just had one of those nights."

I nodded my head and instantly understood. Jasey may seem like a wild and crazy party girl, but truth be told, I'd grown up with her and had seen what had caused her to become the woman she was today.

I know, I know. Upper-middle class sob story, right? Yes, Jasey was better off than most, but her parents were constantly working, which took a toll on Jasey. She hated being alone. She would have panic attacks just from being alone in her home for long periods of time. I would spend the night at her house as often as I could, but there were only so many nights I could stay over in one week.

Her parents' workaholic behavior caused a gap between the spouses and when her parents divorced due to her dad's affair with another woman, Jasey just kind of snapped. She began throwing parties, doing drugs, drinking, having sex...anything to fill the hole that had been left by her father.

Last night, something must've triggered her anxiety, causing her to come and crawl into bed with me. I reached out to her and pulled her into a hug. She rested her head on my shoulder and heaved a sigh.

"I'm glad you're here to do this with me," she whispered. "I'm sorry if I kind of dragged you into it."

I chuckled. "It's okay. It's been fun."

"I love you a lot, Abby," she admitted.

I grinned. Jasey wasn't much for the touchy-feely stuff, so whenever she gave you some affection, you were pretty much required to accept it. "I love you too, Jace."

She grinned and hugged me tighter before pulling away. "Ready for Europe?"

I beamed. "You know it!"


	14. Chapter 14: Feels Like Home

**When we finally landed in Germany, I was more than happy to finally hop off the jet and back onto land.** I practically kissed the ground as I took the final step from the jet onto pavement. I heard Jasey snort when I fell to the cement in a failed attempt to embrace the earth below me.

"You okay, there, Abby?" She giggled.

"Land!" I cried out, lifting my fist towards the sky in triumph. "Land, at last!"

"Don't get used to it," I heard Axl snigger as his leather boots side stepped me and began walking towards the waiting limo. "We'll be traveling again soon enough."

I lifted my chin and stuck out my tongue at him. "Just let me enjoy this glorious moment, you Debbie Downer!"

Steven helped lift me to my feet and brush the gravel from my pants. He gave me his usual boyish grin. "Someone's happy, huh?"

"Sure am," I nodded.

He clapped me on the shoulder. "Good! You'll love Europe."

I watched as he followed behind Axl into the limo, his fluffy blond hair disappearing into the car.

"Come on, Abby." Duff slid his hand into my own and began dragging me towards the limo. I gaped down at our intertwined fingers with a raised eye brow. He was a nice guy, but much too brazen for me, and to be honest, I missed talking to Izzy.

I stole a glance over my shoulder at the brooding rhythm guitarist. He was sauntering behind us with Jasey clinging close by his side. I clenched my jaw at the sight and turned back towards the limo.

"You okay?" Duff asked, looking down at our hands. "You're giving me a death grip."

I loosened my hold on him with a sheepish grin. "Sorry, Duff."

He beamed at me and winked. "S'alright. Your carriage awaits, my lady."

He held open the door as I clambered in and sat down beside Slash, who was slurping down a bottle of Jack. Izzy and Jasey slid onto the seats across from me before Duff ducked into the limo, slamming the door behind him and sitting on the floor between my legs. He leaned back and rested his head against my chair, lighting a cigarette and blowing smoke into the air in front of me. I absentmindedly began toying with his hair.

"Oh, this is so exciting! I've never been to Germany before!" Jasey squealed, grabbing Izzy's thigh and gripping it tightly, digging her nails into it flirtatiously. I couldn't see Izzy's eyes because he was wearing sunglasses, but his face looked extremely bored.

"It'll be a lot of fun," Steven agreed.

"Just think of all the beer!" Duff chimed in enthusiastically.

Slash grinned. "I'm with Duff on that one."

I ignored their remarks and instead focused my attention on Izzy. It was starting to really bother me how little he was speaking lately. He seemed extremely moody and uninterested in the tour that was probably the highlight of his career. He should have been stoked.

I just wanted my friends to be happy and Izzy was my closest guy friend here, even closer than Jasey at times. He was the first member of the band I'd met, after all. Although I loved the rest of the guys, Izzy just made me feel very comfortable. He felt like home in this unfamiliar territory.

"Abby?"

"Yeah?"

"That feels nice," Duff's voice was soft and rumbling.

"Are you purring?" I laughed.

He chuckled. "Maybe..."

"Now I can call you 'Duff McCatgan'."

"You're not funny!" Slash said, laughing despite his words.

Jasey giggled. "Abby likes dumb puns like that."

I shrugged. "They amuse me. I'm weird. Whatever."

"I thought it was clever," Axl reassured me.

I smiled. "Thank you. I'm glad someone here has a good sense of humor."

I continued to massage Duff's scalp until Izzy suddenly sat up and leaned forward.

"It's my turn."

My fingers paused in the ocean of blond waves and I glanced up at Izzy. "Oh, 'Izz' it?"

Jasey shook her head and the guys burst out in laughter. Even Izzy cracked a smile at that one. "Yes, it 'Izz'."

I released Duff's head and he crawled up onto Izzy's spot next to Jasey while Izzy plopped down in front of me. I leaned forward and began combing through the strands of jet black hair. The roots were slightly greasy, but not enough to be disgusting or dirty, and it just felt soft as hell. I kind of wanted to nap in his hair.

"Nice hair," I commented.

"Mmm," he hummed back. He slowly began to relax under my soft touch and, as the tension in his shoulders began to leave him, he began to lean back into the chair and closer to me. A tiny smile crept onto my face as I felt the warmth of his shoulders radiating through my jeans. Maybe he had forgiven me for whatever I had done?

I looked up to stare out the window and saw Duff staring at the both of us intently and Jasey glaring at me. I pretended not to notice and stared passed them through the tinted windows.

**A/N: Damn! Jasey is jealousssss! as always, read, vote, snort coke, hail satan, party like ****a**** rockstar, etc etc **  
**do your thang****.**


	15. Chapter 15: Strange Brew

**The concert had finally finished and we had all made our way into town with nothing but alcohol on the brain.** We hurried into a bar that seemed to be mostly vacant and began ordering beer after beer after beer. The flow of brew seemed almost infinite as Axl kept ordering rounds.

"Guys," I called out. They turned to look at me. "Guys, we drank...we drank way too much!"

I was laughing my ass off and the guys just smiled at me, amused. They didn't seem even close to buzzed. Or were they just drunk 24/7?

"We drank a lot," Jasey agreed, stretching her arms over her head and pushing her breasts out even more. When her hands finally fell, she wrapped them around Izzy's arm and pulled it to her, practically enveloping his bicep in her cleavage.

This was one of those days where it killed me that Jasey had D cups while I only had Bs. What's a girl to do?

"One more round?" Duff asked, leaning closer to me so that our shoulders were touching.

"Yes! More! Bring us more!" Steven cried out cheerfully.

I burst into a fit of giggles and nodded my head. "Fine, fine! _One_ more!"

One more turned into four more and soon, we were stumbling out of the bar. Jasey had draped her arm around my shoulders and her tight, leather miniskirt was riding up her thighs. I had on denim shorts, so I wasn't too worried about being exposed to the world as I was falling flat on my face.

Jasey began making noises and I laughed as I recognized the guitar chords that she was mimicking with her voice.

"Dun dun dun dun dun dun dun dun bow-wowwwww!" She repeated over and over.

I waited for the timing to be just right before I began singing:

"I heard the news baby, all about your disease!

Yeah, you may have all you want, baby, but I got somethin' you need,

Oh yeah!"

Jasey stopped doing instrumentals so she could join me as my back up singer.

"Ain't talkin' 'bout love!" We yelled in unison, pretending our beer bottle was a shared microphone.

"My love is rotten to the core!

Ain't talkin' 'bout love!

Just like I told you before, yeah before.

You know you're semi-good lookin', and on the streets again.

Oh yeah, you think you're really cookin' baby, you better find yourself a friend,

My friend!

Ain't talkin' 'bout love!

My love is rotten to the core!

Ain't talkin' 'bout love!

Just like I told you before, uh before, uh before, before!

Ain't talkin' 'bout love!

Babe it's rotten to the core!

Ain't talkin' 'bout love!

Just like I told you before, uh before."

I stopped at the curbside and stood on my tip toes, pretending I was on the edge of a giant cliff. Jasey held my hand loosely and laughed at my acting.

"I been to the edge, and there I stood and looked down.

You know I lost a lot of friends there baby, I got no time to mess around.

Mmmm, so if you want it got to bleed for it baby!" I yelled stomping onto the street and continuing our walk.

"Yeah, got to got to bleed baby!

Mmmm, you got to got to bleed baby!

Hey, got to got to bleed baby!

Ain't talkin' 'bout love!

My love is rotten to the core!

Ain't talkin' 'bout love!

Just like I told you before, before, before!

Ain't talkin' 'bout love!

Don't wanna talk about love!

Don't need to talk about love!

Ain't gonna talk about love, no more, no more, ahhhhhhhhh!"

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" I looked over my shoulder and beamed at the band that was yelling behind us. Izzy was grinning back at me from under his bandana.

I turned back around and continued my walk, Jasey and I throwing our fists into the air with every 'hey' we yelled.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!"

**We entered the motel, stumbling and laughing.** Axl went over to check us in while the rest of us stood by the elevators.

"Well, shit, you guys put on an awesome show!" Duff teased.

"Maybe you guys should start a band!" Steven joked.

Jasey's eyes began to twinkle. "Think of all the male groupies!"

I rolled my eyes. "That's the last thing we need."

Axl came over with a key card. "Let's go up now, shall we?"

At first, I couldn't believe we only had one room for the seven of us. That is, until we stepped onto the elevator and went to the top floor. They must have ordered the suite.

As we exited the elevator and entered the suite, I was once again impressed by the posh lifestyle these guys were living. The suite was the size of an apartment and had fine furnishing and fancy decor. I almost didn't want to touch anything in fear that I'd ruin the illusion of perfection.

"Bedtime," Slash muttered as he passed me, yawning and stretching out on the couch. He tore off his shirt and seemed to fall asleep right then and there. Jasey sauntered over to him and sat on his lap.

"Mind if I join you?"

We watched as she pulled off her top, revealing her bra and leaned down, beginning to make out with Slash. I covered my eyes with a hand.

"Have you no shame?" I demanded.

I heard her giggle before cutting off her laughter with a moan. I groaned in disgust and blindly marched towards a doorway that I prayed was the bedroom. _They could have an orgy right now for all I care, I'm going to sleep._

When I pried my hand from my eyes I saw a giant king sized bed sprawled out before me and I dropped down onto it with glee.

"It's beautiful!" I sighed.

"It doesn't take much to please you, does it?" I heard Axl ask me.

"I grew up poor. This stuff is amazing," I said into the fluffy blanket. "Leave me alone!"

"I think it's cool," I froze as I heard Izzy's distinctive voice. "It's annoying dealing with high maintenance girls."

"Which is about half our fan base," Steven chuckled.

I peeked up at the guys. They were all scattered throughout the room, taking off clothes, putting some on. Izzy was seated on the opposite side of the bed, staring down at me with a small half smile on his face.

I crawled up to the pillows and maneuvered myself in between the blankets and the mattress.

"Sleepy?" Duff asked, noticing me.

"Very," I nodded.

Duff fell onto the bed, following me under the covers so that he was laying next to me.

"Uh..." I began. Then I felt the bed sinking down on my other side, and there was Izzy. He didn't look at me, just peeled off his shirt, threw it aside, and turned over so that his back was pressed against my side. Axl lay down on Izzy's opposite side and Steven grabbed another blanket from the closet and lay at our feet.

"Do you need a pillow, Steven?" I asked.

"I'm okay," he said. "I've slept in many strange places. Woken up in even stranger places. Woken up naked, even-"

"Okay, okay!" I interjected. "Good night!"

The guys all laughed at me and the room grew silent, save for the orgasms that managed to creep in through the door.

"Hey, guys?" I said.

"Yeah?"

"You all are really great."

With that, I turned over and fell asleep.

**A/N: awwww :) friendship is a beautiful thing :) **  
**also a disclaimer: I ****don't**** own the lyrics nor do ****I**** own the movie Strange Brew.**


End file.
